


The Pixie, the Centaur and the Fire Sprite

by friedeggenthusiast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedeggenthusiast/pseuds/friedeggenthusiast
Summary: Mythical/fantasy AU. The Dream SMP members, but if they were mythical creatures in a not-so blown up L'manberg.Mostly fluff and pretty scenery :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	The Pixie, the Centaur and the Fire Sprite

George skipped with childish lightheartedness down the pebbled road that led to the stream. It was one of his favourite places to be, and knew the route well, but he couldn't help being in awe of the scenery around him as if he was seeing it for the first time all over again. 

He was relatively small, even for a pixie. A pale complexion, contrasted with his dark hair and dark eyes. He favoured blue, and often wore it, knowing it matched well with his gossamer blue wings. George usually went barefoot, and always brandished a satchel of herbs and shiny things and his signature goggles atop his head. 

Dream trotted along beside him, tall and proud, grinning at his little friend. He was a centaur, with a glossy tan coat and freckles that peppered his cheeks and shoulders. He was quite charming, green eyes and blonde hair, and he knew it. A pearly ceramic mask hung from a belt around his human waist.

Sapnap sat on his back, enjoying the ride, flaming away, squeaking and crackling in delight at the view. Being best friends with a pixie who knew all the best spots in all of L'Manberg and a centaur who could take you to those places? Bliss. 

Dream flinched.  
"Sapnap!" he whined. "Sixth time this week, calm down and stop burning me or you're gonna have to walk." 

Sapnap was a fire sprite. Small, ever burning and excitable. He stood at a mere three foot tall, with a literally flaming body and red hot hair tied back in space buns. 

"Sorry, Dream," he mumbled. "You know how I love this place so."  
Dream craned back to face him, rolling his eyes loudly, "Yes, we know."  
"Guys!" George called, far ahead and oblivious to their bickering. "C'mon!"

Sapnap stood up and clung to Dream's shoulders, peeking over at the road in front of them. It was a hot June afternoon, and the heat that radiated off of Sapnap didn't help, but Dream didn't complain this time. Finally they reached the clearing, standing in a circle beside each other, Sapnap huffing despite not walking a single step. 

"What's wrong, Sapnap?" George asked.  
"It's so-o-o hot," he grumbled, adjusting the bandana at his hairline.  
The two looked at him blankly.  
"Sapnap…" Dream started.  
"Shut up, Dream." he snapped back.  
Dream put his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling along with George.

The group stood in a pretty clearing by the stream, a place they visited almost regularly. Willows and ferns towered and drooped around them, just above the top of Dream's head. The place was lustrous, everywhere they looked was either still dewy from sunrise or was littered with shiny pebbles and such. 

Rosy sunlight streamed through the canopy above them, vines and other flora reaching down to tickle their faces. 

Mushrooms and toadstools scattered about the clearing, which instantly caught George's attention, rushing to collect the few more samples that he couldn't fit yesterday. He stuffed them in a satchel and looked up at Dream, "When are we eating?"  
"Now?" Sapnap suggested.

Dream ducked his head in agreement, leaning down slightly so George could reach the picnic basket on his back. George laid out the blanket, and Sapnap helped him set out the selection of dishes and drinks. It looked delicious.

"Did you bring the sauce?" Sapnap asked.  
"No?" George replied, buffudled. "What sauce?"  
"The sauce," he whinged.  
"He's the sauce man, he needs sauce." Dream added.  
George grimaced. "Sorry, Sap."

They sat down to eat. The food was good, despite the lack of sauce. Sapnap helped heat the kettle so George could brew tea using the nearby nettles. Dream sat back and admired the scenery, whistling and singing softly under his breath. All was peaceful until Sapnap insisted George played a game of Tag. 

The pair ran round the clearing, giggling and stumbling, while Dream watched the stream. He found it mesmerising, how the waves crashed and trickled and folded down over the rocks past the bank. A family of ducklings and their mother sat on the opposite side in the long grass, and he smiled softly as he watched them. 

They stayed for a few hours, just hanging out, chatting and laughing together. Eventually, the humid air around them began to cool and the sun in the sky was replaced by the three moons. They watched the sunset together, as the blue faded into a display of beautiful oranges, pinks and purples. 

They sat close, huddled together in the cool summer breeze. Sap was napping beside Dream.  
"This is amazing," George sighed, although not being able to see the beautiful array colours properly.  
Dream nodded. "Two...two men," he paused, "Two men on a date."  
"What?" George shook his head, laughing ever so slightly.  
Sapnap lay quietly, burning away, finally calm for the first time in hours. Dream rose to his feet clumsily, cradling Sapnap, almost knocking George over in the process. 

"Let's go home," George suggested, and they began to make their way back to George's mushroom cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! I plan to continue this story a little more, maybe follow the actual Dream SMP lore a little. Mythical AUs are fun to write :) 
> 
> Other characters will be introduced in later chapters (i already have ideas for what their mythical creature will be!!), I don't plan to really stick to the Dream Team. This will probably be mostly friendly fluffy interactions and adventures so if you like that please do stick around :] 
> 
> Feedback very appreciated <3  
> Also let me know if you got any of the references ehe


End file.
